An increasing number and variety of electronic devices are powered via rechargeable batteries. Such devices include mobile phones, portable music players, laptop computers, tablet computers, computer peripheral devices, communication devices (e.g., Bluetooth devices), digital cameras, hearing aids, medical implants, and the like. While battery technology has improved, battery-powered electronic devices increasingly require and consume greater amounts of power. As such, these devices constantly require recharging. Rechargeable devices are often charged via wired connections that require cables or other similar connectors that are physically connected to a power supply. Cables and similar connectors may sometimes be inconvenient or cumbersome and have other drawbacks. Wireless power transfer systems, for example, may allow users to charge and/or power electronic devices without physical, electrical connections, thus reducing the number of components required for operation of the electronic devices and simplifying the use of the electronic device.
For example, some battery powered devices, such as medical implants (e.g., pacemakers, neuromodulation devices, insulin pumps, etc.) may be located/positioned in areas where replacing the battery is not always feasible (e.g., in a body, such as, a human body). For example, to change a battery for a medical implant, surgery may need to be performed, which is risky. Accordingly, it may be safer to charge such devices wirelessly.
Further, some electronic devices may not be battery powered, but it still may be beneficial to utilize wireless power transfer to power such devices. In particular, the use of wireless power may eliminate the need for cords/cables to be attached to the electronic devices, which may be inconvenient and aesthetically displeasing.
Different electronic devices may have different shapes, sizes, and power requirements. There is flexibility in having different sizes and shapes in the components (e.g., magnetic coil, charging plate, etc.) that make up a wireless power transmitter and/or a wireless power receiver in terms of industrial design and support for a wide range of devices.